Weapons
Weapons are the items you collect from Item Pods, curtesy of the Boom Box Weapons System. These weapons upgrade to level two or three when collecting multiple Item Pods (except in the PSP version of this game), allowing your weapons to help you more. Weapons Bolt This weapon series will fire pinkish-purple bolts of electricity that will stun players that are hit. Level one: Bolt This weapon will fire a pinkish-purple bolt forward in the direction of the player who fired it. This can stun players that are near the player that got hit by the bolt. However, if it misses and hits the wall instead, it will disappear and the weapon will be wasted. It is not a laser, so it will not stun players that go through the bolt, only players that are hit by it's end. Level two: Chain Bolt This weapon will fire a bolt that will Lock On to the Kart in the position better than the player who fired at that time. Lock On weapons will hit you and players will need to Shield to survive the attack without being stunned or losing a weapon. The bolt spread range is greater than the level one Bolt weapon, so it will stun players too close to the bolt when it hits a player. The bolt can sometimes hit you without warning. Level three: Bolt Storm This weapon will fire a purple rocket that attempts to ascend to the sky. After a few seconds, the sky will suddenly turn cloudy, glow pink, and lightning will hit players that are ahead of the player who fired at that time. In the PS3 version, players that get hit by level three weapons when they are not Shielding will lose their weapons at any level altogether. There is a significant delay between the time the 'shield now' alarm is shown and the lighting actually attacking the players, especially during online races. Players may accidentally use up his or her Boost Points tring to shield the attack they believe will hit very quickly and then lose their weapon when the bolt actually hits, because the player is already out of boost points. They may also believe incorrectly that the bolt will come very quickly or never come and be hit and lose their weapons. Bolt Secondary The Bolt Secondary (and the three other secondary weapons) is activated by holding the Square button. This weapon fires a mine behind the player that explodes when a player runs into it. Level one secondary weapons (and the equivalent in ModNation Racers: Road Trip, the Plutonium Mine) disappear after three seconds, and level two secondary weapons will not disappear (or disappear after an extended period of time). Level three secondary weapons have a colored circle around them that marks the increased range that passing players will activate the mine with. Sonic Bomb This weapon series will fire blue Sonic blasts that will stun other players. Level one: Sonic Bomb This weapon will fire blue sonic rings around you that can stun multiple players in a certain radius around you. Level two: Sonic Cannon The Sonic Cannon will fire three Sonic mines ahead of you that explode into Sonic Bombs. Level three: Sonic Rift The Sonic Rift will fire a mine that goes along the track, spawning three Sonic Bombs that follow the mine. The mine only stuns players that are behind the last Sonic Bomb, but players that are stunned by this will lose their weapon. In ModNation Racers: Road Trip, the Sonic Rift fires blue rings along the track ahead of the player that uses the weapon. It also gives the player an Amnesty Shield that protects you from Sonic Rifts and all of the Sonic Bomb class weapons while the Sonic Bomb can still stun other players. Supercharger ] This series of weapons will boost players to give them a better chance to catch up with the lead player. Level one: Jumpstart This weapon will give players a boost that lasts for a few seconds. For the duration of the boost the screen will be tinted green slightly for the player that uses it. Level two: Supercharger This weapon will give players a greater boost that lasts for significantly longer than the Jumpstart. For the duration of the boost the screen will be tinted green. Level three: Warp This weapon will boost the user and create a green warp zone that the user will automatically enter. Players that enter the warp will have his or her screen turn white, then be teleported to a certain location. When teleported, the player will have a green boost, become auto-piloted, and have green flaming trails. The weapons user's boost will last for the warp's lifetime, and players that are warped will have this effect for the same amount of time. Supercharger Secondary level two or three The Supercharger secondary weapon is different from the other ones. It will explode and turn into a puddle. Level two puddles will disappear after one player passes over it, and level three puddles survives two played passes and disappear after three. Straight Shot This series of weapons fire rockets that will explode and stun or destroy Karts who are caught in the explosion. Level one: Straight Shot This weapon will fire a red rocket forward in the direction of the player who fired it. Level two: Swarm This weapon will fire two or three rockets that will Lock On to the Kart in the position better than the player who fired at that time. Players will need to Shield to survive the attack without getting their Kart destroyed or losing a weapon. Level three: Hydra (aka, the “Eat This!” Multi-Missile Launcher) This weapon is hard to evade, especially if it is fired from second place, because it fires twelve rockets that Lock On and will definitely hit players ahead of the player who fired at that time. Players will need a full boost bar and Shield at the right time exactly in order to survive without losing his or her weapon. In ModNation Racers: Road Trip, only one of the rockets will ever hit a single Kart, so it is much easier to shield against. Pebble Blaster (ModNation Racers: Road Trip) This weapon series will fire rocks of various sizes depending on the level of the weapon. Level one: Pebble Blaster Level two: Dust Devils Level three: Rockslide Flaming Fury (ModNation Racers: Road Trip) This weapon series will fire flaming balls that do not Lock On. Level one: Flaming Fury Level two: Triple Fury Level three: Phoenix Freeze Spray (ModNation Racers: Road Trip) The Freeze Spray series of weapons fire ice related stuff. Level two and three weapons will affect you and either add a forcefield of ice around you, or turn you to a rolling snowball. Level one: Freeze Spray Level two: Ice Vortex Level three: Snow Boulder Downgrading In the PS3 version and ModNation Racers: Road Trip, when you are attacked, your Weapon downgrades a level (or disappears altogether if it is already at level one) and you lose a slight amount of Boost Points. If you Reset by pressing the Select button, your weapon gets lost altogether no matter what. In the PSP version, if you get reset, you lose all your Boost Points instead. Category:Weapons Category:Gameplay